Los peligros del Mini Golf
by Yui Tori
Summary: <html><head></head>-Espera! Yuuka-chan!-grito Kazemaru, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Yuuka cuando la pelotita le da de lleno en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de cara al suelo.  esperamos que les guste...</html>


**Tori: HOLA! Estamos de vuelta!**

**Naoko: con un One-shot**

**Sachiko:…. ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-risa de autosuficiencia.**

**Neko:… solo porque tu tuviste la idea principal…**

**Tori:…. Al estilo Italia Veneciano LASAÑA! Ya me dio hambre TT-TT ya no interrumpo.**

**Los peligros del Mini Golf**

-No me esperaba que Kazemaru se ofreciera a ayudar a Fubuki a cuidar a Yuuka-dijo Goenji mientras tomaba un palo y se lo da a Endo.

-Recuerda que Kazemaru es un buen amigo, y siempre está para ayudar-contesto Kidou mientras veía lo que su amigo hacia.

-Sí, es lo bueno de él; siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás-respondió el castaño-pero porque MINI GOLF?-reclamo mientras inspeccionaba el sospechoso palo.

-recuerda Endo… solo practicar un solo deporte; y queríamos saber si también somos buenos en otros deportes-hablo Goenji mientras retrocedía unos metros.

-quien coloco Mini golf?-seguia protestando.

-y yo que se… que conste que Haruna y Yuuka escogieron los deportes y… bueno, ellas decidieron este-contesto Kidou mientras se ponía muy lejos de Endo.

Por otro lado…

-Yuuka-chan! Espera!-gritaba Fubuki.

-jaja… quiero ver a mi Onii-san!-respondió decidida.

-…Espera Yuuka! No te adelantes!-grito Kazemaru para atraparla.

-WA! Suéltame! Suéltame!-repetía mientras pataleaba para soltarse.

-hahaha-risa nerviosa-Kazemaru-kun… no crees que te excedes un poquito?-pregunto Fubuki para caminar al lado del mencionado.

-para nada! Además, si Yuuka quiere ir a ver a Goenji, la llevaremos-contesto para luego bajar a la menor.

Los tres entraron en el area de mini golf; caminaron por unos minutos hasta que Yuuka se aburrió y decidió jugar un rato…

-Ne, Kazemaru-sempai-le hablo la ojinegra.

-eh?-se agacha para quedar a su altura.

-mira!-le señala hacia atrás.

-eh?-voltea a ver al igual que Fubuki.

-SI!-grito para arrebatarle de su cabellera la liga anaranjada y salir corriendo.

-Eh?-giro la cabeza solo para ver como Yuuka corría con la liga en mano.

-esa niña-pensó Fubuki para empezar a correr de tras de la menor-apresúrate Kazemaru!-le grito.

-Yuuka!-grito para empezar a correr.

A unos 50 metros…

-aah!-mueve el palo y golpea la pelotita; esta sube una rampa pero no entra en el agujero y regresa al inicio.

-recuerda que a la primera no siempre sale-le reconforto Kidou.

-golpéala con más fuerza-le aconsejo Goenji.

-OK! … AQUI VOY!-golpea la pelota con más fuerza y esta sale volando.

-Espera! Yuuka-chan!-grito Kazemaru, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Yuuka cuando la pelotita le da de lleno en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de cara al suelo.

-Endo!-grito Goenji al ver que una "chica" que era golpeada por la pelotita.

-ahhh? -salió risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-KAZEMARU-KUN!-grito Fubuki; y al instante la cara de con función que tenían cambio a una de preocupación mientras corrían hacia donde estaba Fubuki y Yuuka que regresaba para ver.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-se reía Fudou a carcajadas ya que había sido testigo de todo-que gran golpe que te diste-aun seguía riéndose mientras se paraba junto a Fubuki.

-ahh… duele-chillo Kazemaru; ya que al impactar contra el suelo se raspo ambas manos y su labio inferior le sangraba debido al golpe que se había dado.

-…Traeré un botiquín…-dijo Fubuki para luego salir corriendo.

-Kazemaru…. Yo, yo-tartamudeo Endo al sentirse culpable por el estado del peliazul.

-… to-to-do esta bi-bien-dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de levantarse.

-aquí esta-contesto Fubuki con el botiquín en mano.

-… mmm haber….-dijo Kidou para abrir el botiquín y sacar unas vendas-primero te vendare las manos-hablo para luego realizar lo dicho. Con sumo cuidado fue vendando cuidadosamente las manos del ex-velocista bajo la seria y celosa mirada de Fudou y Endou.

-…duele-se quejaba-mientras apretaba los ojos de dolor.

-listo, ahora solo falta la herida del labio-contesto Kidou sintiendo que unas auras malignas lo miraban.

-yo lo haré!-grito Endo mientras saca un pañuelo de su bolcillo.

-ehh?-se sonrojo Kazemaru.

-… no te preocupes… seré delicado-dijo para limpiar la sangre que bajaba por su barbilla.

-Endo…-pusieron una cara de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

-HAHAHAHAHA que bola de mal pensados-se burlo Fudou.

-Ahhh... ya callate!-le gritaron en unisono.

-Fudou, has causado muchas molestias... tu vendras con migo-dijo Kidou para luego llevarcelo arrastrado. Despues de que Fudou y Kidou se macharan; Goenji, Fubuki y Yuuka se marcharon para dejar solos a Endo y Kazemaru.

A MUCHOS KILOMETROS DEL CAMPO DE MINI GOLF...

-...ustedes!-les regañaba la pequeña Yuuka-como se atreven a pensar mal! los adolescentes solo pienzas cosas mala-reprocho.

-ehhh Yuuka-chan... has estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol, y ya te esta afectando... por que no regresamos a casa?-pregunto Fubuki.

-...Eh? yo tambien regresare... ya que Endo es un peligro para todos con esa pelota-contesto Goenji para tomar de la mano a Fubuki.

-eh!-se sonroja el asesino de osos.

-... vamos a casa... Onii-san y futuro nuero-dijo Yuuka muy feliz.

-...-los cuatro presentes pero más ambos mencionados quedaron atonitos al escuchar lo que la pequeña dijo.

-...ehh Yuuka-chan...-Fubuki no puedo continuar ya que sintio unos calidos labios posarce en su mejilla-Go-Gornji-kun-dijo completamente rojo-

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas-le susurro Goenji al odio.

-etto...-se quedo paralizado mientras escuchaba en su cabeza las palabras del goleador de fuego.

EN LA CASA DE ENDO...

-...espera, yo te ayudare-dijo Endo para darle de comer al peliazul-di ahh-continuo.

-... ahhh-abre la boca y deja que Endo lo alimente.

-WA! que lindo te vez asi!-dijo para abrazarlo.

-... Endo-kun...-se sorprendio y se ponia como tomate-gracias por cuidarme-agracecio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-...Kaze-chan...-paso una mano por la mejilla del sonrojado peliazul-yo siempre estare para ti-se acerca a su rostro y con delicadeza y suavidad le da un dulce beso en los labios.

**Tori:... LASAÑA! -siempre al estilo Italia Veneciano-me duele el estomago.**

**Neko:... pobre...-lo abraza-**

**Naoko: en fin! este es el final**

**Sachiko: dejen REVIEWS! O SI NO! ME LAS VERE CON TORI!**

**Naoko:... ¬¬ solo amenazandonos pasa... me sorprende q no llamemos a la policia...**


End file.
